


Impressions

by jennycaakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/pseuds/jennycaakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Monty Green makes an impression on David Miller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Time Monty Got Arrested

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a tumblr prompt and I only really meant to post the one, but then my mind was like 'haha what if you wrote more' so that'll be here!

David Miller shifted, glancing at the boy in his backseat another time. _Monty Green_ he told David when he’d been picked up at the party before digging in his pocket and confirming it with his ID. Incredibly polite, overly apologetic. “My mom’s going to kill me,” he said as he willingly climbed into the back of David’s cop car. “But I told her I quit dealing, so I guess I deserve it for lying.”

Monty Green looked way too innocent to be a drug dealer. It was just pot, he swore his life on it (and David believed him), but it was the second time he was caught. He had to take him down to the station to fill out the report and Monty was nice about the whole situation. David was just about to ask him about how he was doing in school, try to get a feel of the boy and see what might’ve led him down this path, when his phone rang.

“It’s my son,” David said over his shoulder. “You mind if I answer it?”

“Not at all,” Monty said.

David pressed the speaker button and the phone stopped ringing. “Nathan?” David asked. “How’re you?”

“Hey, dad,” Nate responded, his voice bright. “I’m fine—just got done at the gym and I’m dead tired. Figured I’d say hey. How’s night shift?”

David’s eyes darted to the mirror to look at Monty, finding the boy looking chipper. “Well,” David said. “I’ve got a 17-year-old boy in the back of my cop car that I’m running to the station,” he said. He looked again, finding a smile still on Monty’s face.

“Oh yeah?” Nate asked. There was teasing in his voice. “Is he any cute?”

David snorted. Nathan had come out to him a few years ago and the transition had been a little rough, but all in all they were in a good place now. “I don’t think I’m inclined to comment on that, Nate,” David said. He looked back at Monty. “My son wants to know if you’re any cute,” he said to Monty, who’d been listening.

Monty’s lips puckered slightly before he answered, “I want to say yes, Sir.” A laugh bubbled out of David, and he heard Nate laughing on the other end of the phone as well. “4.0 GPA too,” he added, and David laughed again. “But I’ve got a boyfriend, so I probably shouldn’t flirt.”

“Ah, he’s taken, Nate,” David said. “But he’s a drug dealer, so that’s probably a good thing.”

Nate was silent. “What’s his name?” he finally asked.

“Green,” David answered.

Nate’s voice was muffled, “Shit.” The phone shifted a bit. “I, uh, I got to go, Dad.” David’s eyebrows came together. “Sorry—shouldn’t talk and drive—just—fuck. Bye!” He hung up quickly, before David had a chance to say goodbye back.

“That was odd,” David murmured, putting his phone away. He glanced at Monty again, who looked less chipper and more… subdued. “Any chance you know my son?” he asked.

“Didn’t catch your last name earlier,” Monty admitted, though he was pale.

“Miller,” David answered. “My son’s Nathan Miller.”

Monty’s face was paper white. “Oh, um…” he trailed off, looking down at his hands before murmuring something David couldn’t quite make out. When prompting him again Monty cleared his throat announcing, “He _might_ be my boyfriend.”

David nearly slammed on the breaks.

* * *

Nathan was waiting at the station with a sheepish smile on his face and his hands jammed into his back pockets. Monty was uncuffed when they were inside and he grinned the second he spotted his boyfriend waiting by the wall.

“Not really how I planned on you meeting my dad,” David heard Nate murmur as he strode to meet Monty.

“Me neither,” Monty admitted. Despite the fact that his son was dating a criminal, David smiled when he watched the two of them meet in a kiss. “I think I made a good impression though,” Monty said as they parted before glancing over his shoulder.

“From the back of his car?” Nate challenged, tugging Monty toward him again. “Unlikely,” he murmured against Monty’s mouth. “But we can hope.”

“C’mon, Monty,” David called before he could watch his son lean in another time. “Let’s get your paper work filled out.” Monty flashed David a grin before turning, murmuring something quietly to Nate that David couldn’t pick up. Whatever it was made Nate smile so brightly that David couldn’t even be mad. “I’ll talk to _you_ later,” David said to his son, who mock saluted as David guided Monty away.

“He’s a great boyfriend,” Nate called after his dad as they walked away. “Just saying!” 

Monty was still grinning despite the pink that was creeping up his neck. “Good to know,” David murmured to Monty. “But you’re not off the hook either.” 

“Didn’t doubt it for a minute, Sir,” Monty responded cheerfully. 


	2. That Time David Came Home Early

David Miller was home from work early.

It was rare that he got to leave the station early but he figured it was a good thing it happened today. Nathan had promised to bring Monty over today so they could have dinner (David wanted to cook but Nate insisted pizza was probably the safer option) and get to know one another a little better. Ever since David had been the one to arrest Monty (he got off with a fine and community service) it had been a little… awkward. He wasn’t thrilled about the idea of his son dating someone with a criminal record, even though Monty was polite and kind and smart.

He pushed open the front door of their large home (too large for two people, that’s for sure) and heard a grunt echo through the house. Nate had a lot of pent up anger after his mother’s death a couple of years ago so last winter David had bought a punching bag for his son. It was typical to hear the sound of fists against the material as Nate worked out his stress.

But this was different. David paused in the doorway. “Nate?” he called out.

Quickly his feet carried him up the steps to his son’s bedroom. Before he could get too close he heard another groan and paused. Not like he was fighting someone, or using the punching bag, but something else.

“ _Yes_ , there, like that…” Nathan’s voice was high and trailed off breathily. Oh, Christ, no. “Monty, _yesyesyes_.” David backpedaled so quickly he nearly stumbled over his own two feet. “ _Fuck_ , baby, _more_.”

Nope.

David placed his hands over his ears just as his son let out a low groan and practically sprinted down the stairs and back outside the door. He shut it with a quiet click and rested backwards against it, ignoring the heat that was crawling up his neck. At least he hadn’t seen anything, right? He shook his head quickly, trying to get out any imagine that was threatening to plant itself there.

Take two.

David opened the door very loudly before calling out, “ _Nathan_ , you home?” He made sure to make his footsteps loud and his voice louder. “Work let me out early!”

He heard a muffled sound before Nate called out, “Down in a sec!” He heard a shriek of laughter from upstairs and felt his face grow warm another time. He waited in the kitchen for his son to arrive downstairs, and as expected Monty was by his side. Monty’s hair was rumpled and Nate looked bright and mischievous. “Monty’s early,” Nate said, motioning to his boyfriend by his side as they appeared. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” David said, busying himself with some mail on the table. “Hope you’re hungry.”

“I’ve definitely worked up an appetite,” Monty answered with a laugh.

* * *

After an evening actually getting to  _know_ Monty, David had to admit it was a lot harder to dislike the boy than he wanted. To be fair, Monty  _had_ made a good impression from the back of his cop car (for being a drug dealer, that is). He was a good boy who made a few bad choices. But  _he was a drug dealer_ .

Once Monty was gone (after a few long kisses that David removed himself from the room for), he pulled his son aside. Nate looked hopeful and David had to stop himself from sighing too loudly. “Nathan…” he started.

“He’s great, isn’t he?”

“Nate.”

“Monty’s just…” Nate trailed off, a bright smile filling his face as he shook his head as though in disbelief that Monty even existed. It had been harder for Nate to find someone since he and Bryan broke up a few months ago, and the fact that he was so close with Monty already was something short of a miracle. “I really like him, Dad.”

David took a deep breath. “He’s not a good influence on you,” he told his son.

Nate’s face dropped. “Excuse me?”

David sighed, shaking his head slightly. “He’s a great boy, but—”

“Jesus, Dad,” Nate cut him off angrily, “so he’s made mistakes. The only reason I didn’t have to serve community time when they caught me shoplifting last month was because you’re a fucking cop. If one of Monty’s parents had been a police officer maybe he wouldn’t have gotten caught either. So just—God, drop all the bullshit that stems from _that_ , okay? I wasn’t under any _great influence_ before Monty was in my life, either.”

David sighed again before lifting his hand to his face. It was more than the dealing; it was the image that kept threatening to resurface of his son being… promiscuous. He wasn’t an idiot; David knew what kids were up to these days. But having it happen in his own house…

“One more chance,” Nate nearly pleaded as the anger dissolved from his face. “I know that you’ll love him. Just give him one more chance.”

And because he couldn’t deny his son a thing, David nodded his head.


	3. That Time Nathan Could Sleep Soundly

David had to admit, despite the doubt that tugged at his core, that Monty was a good kid. He admitted over dinner that he started dealing drugs around the time his dad died. “Easier to focus on something else,” he said as he pushed his broccoli around with his fork. “And Mom needed a couple of extra dollars now and then, I wanted to help.” David held back from saying how getting a _real_ job would’ve done about the same thing, not wanting to upset his already tense son.

He had to have… _the talk_ with him before Monty came over. Which made Nate redder than a tomato while David awkwardly explained the importance of protection and being safe and smart and aware of one’s surroundings. At least he didn’t have to worry about Nathan getting someone pregnant.

“Monty’s got to leave at ten,” David reminded the boys as they started for the basement, giving Nate a look that made his son’s face pale a shade as he tried to wordlessly remind him of their conversation earlier. “Nate’s got to wake up early for that state police test, remember?”

Monty was only 17, still in high school, but Nate had graduated a year before and was taking classes at the nearby community college. “No problem, Officer Miller,” Monty said with a mock-salute.

“I told you to call me David,” he reminded Monty with a smile, and then the two boys disappeared downstairs.

* * *

David was getting ready for bed when he glanced outside and realized Monty’s car was still parked on the street. He frowned, glancing at the clock on his bedside table that read  _10:34 PM_ . He knew, truthfully, that Nathan was of age and was able to make his own decisions. But he also knew that the state police test was important, and Nate had to arrive early, and he wasn’t a morning person at all.

After finishing brushing his teeth David pulled on his robe and started back toward the basement. He wouldn’t push and pry, he’d just kind of… nudge Monty toward the door. He reached the stairs for the basement and took them slowly, not wanting to interrupt if they were… busy… and paused instead when he heard Monty’s soft voice.

“Nate, it’s _okay_ ,” he was saying gently. “If it’s not what you want to do then it’s _not_ what you want to do. And that’s _okay_.”

“He’ll be so fucking disappointed,” Nathan responded tightly. As though he was struggling to speak. As though he was holding back tears. “And I can’t—Monty, I can’t do that to him.”

“He’ll understand,” Monty said. There was the sound of a kiss, but not smacking lips. Maybe a kiss to the temple? David lingered in the staircase. “He’s your dad, Nate. He _loves_ you.” There was a loud sigh on Nathan’s part and David felt his eyebrows coming together. “Tell him,” Monty stressed. “I can be with you, if you want.”

“It’s more than that,” Nate said. “After my mom…” he trailed off, and David felt as though someone was squeezing his heart a little too tightly. “I just can’t let him down. I’ve let him down so much, Monty.”

“That’s not true,” Monty insisted. “And you’d be letting him down more if you did a job that you hated just because he wants you to do it. I _know_ that.” David’s chest was closing in. Not because, if he was piecing it together correctly, that Nate didn’t want to work on the police force. But because he thought he had to. Because he thought David was forcing that upon him. “Nathan,” Monty said softly. “Hey, hey, hey.”

“Sorry,” Nate rasped, then sniffed. “Fuck.”

“It’s okay,” Monty said again. “It’s okay.”

David took a deep breath and started back up the stairs.

* * *

David was in the living room when Monty finally crept up the stairs, clearly trying to be quiet. He forced himself to his feet as Monty pulled on the shoes that he’d kicked off by the door when he’d entered. Monty looked up when David moved from the shadows, his face morphing into a sad smile.

“I swear I meant to go earlier,” Monty said. “But—”

“It’s okay,” David cut him off.

Monty looked down at the ground. “He’s… um, worried. About tomorrow.”

David dipped his head into a nod. “He doesn’t want to take the test,” he said. Monty looked back up, surprised in his eyes. “He doesn’t want to be a police officer. Does he?”

Monty looked down again, shrugging one of his shoulders. “Not for me to say,” he admitted. “I, um. Waited. Until he fell asleep. That’s why I’m still here.”

“It’s okay,” David said again, and he meant that.

Monty hesitated before backing toward the door. But then he said, “Sir, I really love your son.” David couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. “Like, really.” There was sincerity in his words and after overhearing him speaking with Nate downstairs he couldn’t doubt this even for a second. “I know you think I’m… problematic, but Nathan’s so incredibly important to me, and—” He stopped speaking when David stepped forward, pulling Monty toward him and hugging him tightly. “Oh,” he exhaled deeply as David’s arms wrapped around him.

“Thank you,” David said lowly. Monty’s arms slowly wrapped around him as well, and together they stood in the hallway of the Miller household in a comforting embrace.

Eventually they pulled away from one another and Monty was smiling. “I should get going,” Monty said, and David nodded. “See you around, David.”

David laughed, nodding his head. “I hope so, Monty.”

* * *

David settled onto the couch beside his son who startled as he sat. Nathan rubbed at his eyes and squinted into the darkness. “Monty?” he rasped.

“Left a couple of minutes ago,” David told him. “Didn’t want to wake you.”

Nate blinked hard and nodded his head, absentmindedly reaching for his phone. “I should get to bed,” Nate murmured as he checked the time. “I’ve got that test…”

Before he could even stand his father pulled him back down. “You don’t have to go,” he said. Nate blinked hard, his eyes widening. “If you don’t want to take that test, you don’t have to.”

Nate shook his head slightly. “I’ve been training for months for the physical exam…” he said, his voice shifting. “I know how important it is to you—”

“But not to you,” David cut him off. “If it’s not what you want to do,” he said again, “please don’t feel like you have to for me. _Please_ , Nate. I want you to be happy.” David was more than surprised to find his son suddenly blinking back tears, nodding his head frantically. He sniffed loudly before throwing his arms around his father and pulling him close. The angle was awkward but David held his son as tightly as he could. “Okay?” he choked out, and Nate nodded.

“You sure?” Nate rasped.

“Absolutely.” Nathan let out a sigh of relief and David thumped him once on the back. “C’mon, you should get to bed anyway.” Nate nodded and pulled away, still blinking hard with his jaw set as though trying not to cry. “You know,” David said as they started for the steps. “I like that Monty, boy.”

A laugh burst out of Nathan that was so bright, David felt it in his toes. “Me too,” he told his father after swatting at his eyes. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little series - I hope you enjoyed it! It was fun to write from David's POV - I hope you thought so too. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
